Wonderfull Error
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Komunikasi dari kabel teleponku yang benar selalu salah. Dan saat aku membuat kabelnya kusut, seseorang di seberang membalas panggilanku. Yang kira-kira koneksinya dengan Haruno seperti ini: "Saat aku mulai bosan dengan keseharianku, Haruno membuat hariku kacau dan ia mengisinya dengan hal-hal— AU, Sasuke POV.


**Disclaimer : I don't own the character, they are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : OOC, Elseworld, Bahasa Absurd, Typo dan Misstypo, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto **____** Masashi Kishimoto**_

**.**

**.**

_**nyan-himeko**_

_**proudly present**_

—Wonderfull Error_—_

_A __**S**__asu__**S**__aku __**F**__anfiction_

**.**

**.**

Aku benci cewek.

Mereka berisik dan teramat menyebalkan. Bergerombol membicarakan aib orang. Dengan nada tinggi mereka tertawa, seolah hal tersebut adalah hal lumrah. Seperti roti dan saus kacang atau seperti sereal dan segelas susu, semua akan terasa aneh tanpa hal tersebut. Cewek akan bertingkah kecentilan_—_setidaknya berusaha bermanis-manis ria_—_saat mereka bersitatap dengan cowok incaran mereka. _Oh_, aku hampir lupa satu hal. Mereka tipe pesolek sejati. Dan jangan pinta aku untuk membuat selebaran konyol tentang '_teman terbaik sepanjang masa_'. Aku berani mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk memakan seton permen dan gumpalan coklat kalau sampai jawabannya bukanlah benda konyol bernama cermin.

Dan aku juga benci orang berisik yang sok ikut campur.

Panggil dia _dobe__—_aku menyebutnya begitu_—_si pirang konyol yang selalu _over_-hiperaktif. Demi Tuhan, kami sudah tujuhbelas tahun dan dia masih bertingkah seperti anak sekolah dasar yang baru masuk sekolah. Aku bisa memaklumi kalau ia adalah anak tujuh tahunan yang tidak bisa diam dan cenderung aktif karena memang mereka dalam masa pertumbuhan. _Dobe_ selalu mengumbar cengiran_—_aku ingin sekali mendaratkan tonjokan ke wajahnya_—_dan seorang diskalkulia sejati. Dia selalu berisik dan senang menggerecokiku dengan berbagai hal, terutama menyangkut si Haruno itu.

"_Ohayou _Sakura_-chan_!"

Dialog di atas itu tentu saja bukan dari lisanku. Mana mungkin aku mau repot-repot berteriak sampai pita suaraku jebol. Silahkan berkhayal di dalam mimpi sepuasnya.

"Oh, kau lihat itu _Teme_! Dia membalas sapaanku! Sakura, Sakura bahkan membalasnya sambil tersenyum! Oh, ya ampun, pasti karena aku membeli jimat ini kemarin!"

Aku memandanginya dengan jijik, cowok bodoh mana yang bakal percaya sama jimat murahan seharga duapuluh lima yen yang didapat dari sebuah pasar loak. Oh, sekarang aku benar-benar meragukan isi otak si _dobe_ ini. Baiklah Sasuke, biarkan si _dobe_ menciumi jimat bau kakus itu sementara kau duduk manis berkencan dengan buku geografimu.

Haruno itu biasa saja_—_selain jidadnya yang terlalu, yah, kau tahu maksudku kan_—_ia hanya cewek biasa. Ia juga suka bergosip_—_terutama kalau si Yamanaka yang menyeretnya_—_dan juga suka berdandan. Ia juga senang cekikikan, meskipun tidak sesering cewek yang lainnya. Yah, aku bisa saja memberitahumu hal-hal spektakuler mengenai cewek kecengan Naruto itu, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk membahasnya. Dan jangan anggap aku seorang _stalker_, salahkanlah si _dobe_ yang selalu menjejali otakku dengan informasi _uptodate_ tentang Haruno.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal rambutnya, aku benar-benar berpikir hal itu sangat aneh. _Pink_, yang benar saja. Bahkan aku pernah mengiranya anak _gals_ saat tahun ajaran baru. Orang sinting mana yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah muda cerah, pikirku kala itu. Aku sempat berinisiatif untuk mengecat rambut Naruto menjadi hijau lumut sebelum aku mengetahui kalau warna rambutnya asli. Haruno pasti anak dengan kemungkinan lahir satu milyar banding satu dengan hasil anak berambut _pink_, benar-benar resesif yang mencengangkan_—_sekaligus menganehkan.

"Uchiha, Naruto mana?"

"Manakutahu," jawabku malas, aku menjejalkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas, bersiap menggeser pintu sebelum Haruno _pink_ itu menahanku.

"Kau kan selalu bersamanya,"

Si _pink_ ini benar-benar tahu caranya membuatku kesal. Memang aku _babysitter_nya si _dobe_ apa. Dan lagian kami bukan kembar siam yang harus melakukan hal apapun bersama-samakan?

"Baiklah, karena Naruto kabur, kau harus membantuku piket!" Ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa? Setahuku ini bukan jadwal piketku dan juga bukan jadwal piketmu!" Sahutku tak terima. Aku memperhatikan papan tulis yang dicoreti nama si _dobe_ dan Uzumaki Karin_—_sepupunya.

"Mereka kabur, karena kau satu-satunya yang tersisa di sini selain aku, maka aku putuskan hari ini jadwal piket kita!" Putusnya seenak jidad_—_lebarnya. Ia bersenandung riang dan menyodoriku gagang sapu sembari tersenyum_—__mengerikan_. Aku jadi teringat Ibuku yang marah besar saat tahu ramuan dietnya tak sengaja kutukar dengan obat pencahar perut milik Ayah.

"Kau piket saja sendiri. Aku ada urusan."

"Hei, tidak bisa begitu. Mana rasa _gentle_mu sebagai seorang lelaki? Lagipula kaukan wakil ketua, tanggungjawabmu tuh kamu letakin dimana sih?" Haruno berkacak pinggang, ia mengomeliku seperti nenek sihir kehilangan sapu.

"Oh ya? Kalau aku wakil ketua, kau mau apa, _kaichou?_!" Sahutku gusar.

"Mauku tidak banyak, kau membantuku piket. Itu saja!"

"Aku ada urusan!"

"Duh," serunya dengan gemas, "Mana sih rasa kesetiakawananmu Uchiha? Sekali-sekali kau juga harus peduli dengan lingkungan kelasmu tahu_—_"

Haruno berkacak pinggang di depanku, seakan dia sedang memarahi balita yang ketahuan ngompol. Hey, aku ini sudah dewasa dan aku tidak ngompol.

"—Jangan hanya bercinta dengan buku-buku konyolmu saja, memangnya kalau kau kerampokan, buku-bukumu akan menolongmu gitu? Kau_—__"_

Oh, andai saja di sini ada karung beras, aku tidak akan segan memasukan nona Haruno ini ke dalamnya. Bisakah aku berharap seseorang akan datang membawa lakban?

"—_introvert_ sejati, tahu enggak? Dan egois dan menyebalkan dan_—_"

Cukup aku mulai muak. Semenit di sini rasanya seperti di neraka_—_ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu neraka itu seperti apa_—_dan aku sudah membuang-buang lima belas menit waktu berhargaku bersama si _pink_ aneh yang berbuih ini.

"Hey, di jendela ada musang melayang!"

"Mana!"

Kena kau Haruno, silahkan berpuas diri menatap jendela sementara aku mengambil langkah seribu. Musangkan makhluk nokturnal, lagian sejak kapan musang bisa terbang? Aku bisa membayangkan muka geramnya saat ia berbalik dan mendapati aku sudah tidak ada lagi. Pasti deh si Haruno itu bakal menyeyumpahiku, lalu menginjak lantai keras-keras, dan kemudian menghentakan penghapus tidak berdosa di depan kelas. Dasar cewek _tsundere_.

Aku masuk ke antrean panjang itu, lamunan singkatku terhenti saat si penjaga kasir ubanan ini menegurku. Dengan gugup kuserahkan belanjaanku_—_tepung terigu, gula pasir, telur, dan entah apalagi yang dituliskan Ibuku, aku tidak begitu ingat_—_dan menyerahkan uang saat si kasir ubanan menyebutkan total harganya. Dengan menyeringai aneh kutinggalkan supermarket duapuluh empat jam itu. Sebenarnya dia kasir atau preman sih?

Kuteguk minuman berkarbonasi yang beberapa saat lalu kubeli dari sebuah mesin minuman dingin. Beberapa anak cewek yang kerap melintas memperhatikanku layaknya _superidol_ terkenal. Setelah beberapa meter aku beranjak pergi, mereka mulai menunjuk-nunjuki punggungku dengan teriakan _kyaa_. Dasar anak cewek.

"Uchiha-_kun_!"

Lengkingan tajam mengalun dan dengan pasti si alien gula batu_—_setelah kupikir-pikir julukan ini keren juga_—_memegangi lengan kiriku. Sambil melirik kantong belanjaan, aku berdoa dalam hati semoga telur yang kubeli tidak ringsek.

"Su-sudah kubilangkan, aku menunggunya!" Ujarnya kencang, apa sih yang diperbuat Haruno sampai cowok-cowok ber_piercing_ ini mendatanginya?

"Jadi, kau cowoknya ya?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka, sepertinya sih dia pemimpinnya. Dandanannya seperti penyanyi _rock heavy_ metal, rambutnya dicat merah menyala bercampur dengan warna ungu tua. Ia memakai _jeans _belel dan rompinya bertabur puluhan _paku payung_. Tiga orang yang tak kalah ironisnya memamerkan gigi-gigi _L-E-D_-nya ke arahku.

"Bukan kok," aku menyipitkan mata, sinar gigi mereka benar-benar penyakit buat korneaku.

"Ssst, Uchiha... kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku, rohku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup!" Haruno berbisik tajam padaku. Ia mencicit seperti tikus yang terjepit. Mencoba mengintimidasiku dengan kata-kata, seolah hal itu bakalan membuat aku setuju.

"Mengganggu cewek bukanlah perbuatan seorang _gentleman_ sejati," kini mereka menggeram seperti banteng rodeo.

"Hei, bocah, kalau kau benar-benar _gentle_ buktikan omongan sokmu itu! Kita selesaikan dengan cara lelaki," cowok dengan gigi _L-E-D_ kuning cerah yang berbadan paling cungkring menyahut.

"Kalian berempat menantangku? Lucu sekali, sebenarnya siapa sih yang bocah," Haruno mencubit lenganku, gerombolan _heavy_ _metal_ itu mengelilingi kami. Wajah mereka benar-benar seperti serigala kelaparan. "Oh, ayolah, aku cuma bercanda kawan-kawan. Kalian tidak tahu, itu lelucon yang lagi _in_," aku meneguk ludah, kilasan aku dan tong sampah menari-nari di otak superiorku.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti jalan ceritanya. Begini, mereka _wooosh_, lalu tiba-tiba _wooo_, dan berakhir dengan kami berlari di jalanan. Oke, aku ingat beberapa dan kuharap bisa sedikit membantu agar kalian mengetahui aksi heroikku. Si bos_—_katakanlah begitu_—_menarik kerah _sweater_ gerauku, meneriakiku tepat di muka. Oh, andai ia tahu kalau bau nafasnya tak kalah dengan bau pembuangan sigung.

Ia membantingku ke trotoar, ketiga anak buahnya mencoba menginjaki badanku. Aku berhasil menghindar dan bangkit seperti jagoan-jagoan di film kungfu. Kulayangkan bogemku ke arah cowok yang berhidung paling bangir. Sudut bibirnya berdarah dan ia berteriak nyalang padaku. Temannya yang bertubuh paling gempal memegangi kedua sikuku dari belakang, menahanku agar aku tidak bisa bergerak. Sementara si _L-E-D_ kuning menonjoki perutku dan si bangir tak segan untuk bergabung.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai Haruno berseru kencang ke arahku. Kulihat ia menendang si bos tepat di bagian vitalnya, lalu memukul kepalanya dengan belanjaanku_—_aku berharap semoga Ibu tidak menuntut ganti rugi. Kugunakan saja kesempatan ini untuk menendang si _L-E-D_ kuning dan tubuhnya yang cungkring mengenai tubuh kawannya yang berhidung bangir. Mereka berdua terantuk aspal. Aku meniru apa yang Haruno perbuat dengan si bos pada cowok kelebihan lemak di belakangku ini. Dan detik berikutnya kami berlarian lepas tak tentu arah.

Kami berhasil lolos setelah sebelumnya bersembunyi di balik _vending machine_. Si alien gula batu menendang betisku, kemudian menyodorkan belanjaan yang didekapnya erat padaku.

"Kenapa kau malah melawan mereka!?"

Gadis ini, bukanya berterimakasih malah marah-marah. Alisnya terpaut dan mata _emerald_nya yang biasa bulat sedikit menyipit, telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke jantungku.

"Terus harus apa? Kau sendirikan yang minta bantuan!" Sahutku tak terima, seenaknya sudah melibatkanku dengan gerombolan ber_piercing_ itu dan sekarang imbalan yang kudapat sungguh tak setimpal_—_bukan berarti aku ingin imbalan darinya.

"Duh, kamu letakin dimana sih inteleginsia tinggimu yang kau bangga-banggain itu Uchiha?" Aku memutar bolamataku, pengen banget rasanya ngedaftarin si alien gula batu ini ikutan lomba debat. Pasti dia menang dengan mudah, deh. "Kamu tuh harusnya_—_"

Bosan, itulah kata yang terekam di otakku kini, lebih baik aku memeriksa belanjaanku saja. Aku hanya perlu beralasan kesandung batu gunung kalau Ibu menanyakan telur-telurnya yang bernasib paling menggenaskan. "_—_hey, Uchiha... kamu tuh dengerin aku ngomong nggak sih?"

"Udah kan? Aku mau pulang!"

"Hey, tunggu!" Si alien gula batu menarik tanganku, dengan wajah kusut dan tampang yang bisa meledak kapas saja aku berbalik, "Sekarang apalagi?" Tanyaku dongkol.

"Kau, tidak... mengantarku?" Ia berujar lemah dan nadanya terkesan malu-malu. Aku jadi teringat saat Naruto berkata kalau si Haruno ini ternyata _naksir_ padaku. Aku menyeringai senang_—_bukan karena tahu Haruno naksir padaku ya_—_melihat ekspresi _dobe_ yang kucel, kumel, dan iri setengah hidup saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia pasti jengkel kelewat batas, aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah di otaknya terjadi peledakan besar-besaran saat itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku pernah menangkap basah si alien gula batu sedang mencuri pandang ke arahku_—_tiga kali.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kau kan cowok!" Balasnya cepat.

"Pernah dengar yang namanya emansipasi, Haruno?"

"Ini dan itu satu hal yang berbeda," ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!"

Aku menghela nafas pasrah, "Oke kau menang, ayo!"

Kami berjalan beriringan. Ia tertawa senang seakan sudah berhasil memperdayaku. Aku mendengus kesal, "Dasar cewek!"

"Kau ngomong sesuatu?"

"Aku alergi cewek, apalagi yang berisik!"

"Ya ampun," Ia berseru ngeri seperti melihat seorang pendosa sejati saja, "Kau ngomong apa sih. Tau enggak, kalau tidak ada cewek kamu nggak mungkin bisa ada di sini tahu!"

"Ini dan itu satu hal yang berbeda," aku benar-benar heran dengan isi otak Haruno. Apa ia memakan seton naskah orasi setiap harinya?

"Kau alergi cewek tapi tidak alergi kutu, aneh sekali!" Ungkapnya dengan nada sebal.

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Hm, menurutmu?" Ia nyengir sementara aku memutar bola mata_—__untuk kesekian kalinya_.

"Rumahmu arah mana?" Tanyaku saat di persimpangan. Ia tersenyum sebelum menunjukan arah padaku, "Tiga blok dari rumahmu!"

"Uchiha, kau itu orang baik. Kalau kau lebih hangat sama cewek aku yakin kau pasti cepat dapat pacar deh," ungkapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ya, terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak butuh," jawabku cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan bersikap seperti akan meledak, "Kau itu xenofobia, venustrafobia, atau apasih. Apa kau berniat benar-benar berkencan maksudku berkencan seumur hidup dengan buku-bukumu? Kau berada dalam titik terpayah kalau pikiranmu seperti itu!" Ia berlari kencang setelah menghujatku barusan.

Terang saja aku bingung, seakan aku telah berbuat hal kejam saja padanya, "Hey, hey, kau kenapa sih? Haruno!" Tegurku saat berhasil menyusulnya.

"Aku alergi kutu, menjauh!" Serunya ketus.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak!" Ia menjawab cepat

"Tapi sikapmu mengatakannya!"

Ia berbalik dan menatapku tajam, "Haruno, kau suka padaku ya?"

"Ti, tidak!" Aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya, "Kau?" Tanyanya padaku dengan nada aneh.

"Tidak juga," kenapa pula aku jadi canggung. Situasi seperti ini belum pernah aku temui di buku pelajaran sekolah manapun apalagi di kumpulan ensiklopedia lengkap milikku.

"Kalau begitu, pasti kau membenciku kan?" Sambungnya cepat.

Aku menggeleng, "Kau hanya sedikit menyebalkan saja kok."

"_Souka_..."

Setelah percakapan itu, tak satupun di antara kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku dan Haruno sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Kulirik ia yang berjalan menatapi kedua kakinya. Tiba-tiba Haruno berhenti dan berseru tepat di depan apartemen mewah.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang!"

"Kau mengusirku?" Aku mengerutkan kening, bukankan dia yang tadi ngotot minta diantar.

"Sudah sampai, jadi... sebaiknya kau pulang!" Haruno berseru ketus, ia bersidekap dan memalingkan wajah. Menghela nafas mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi stresku.

"Uchiha!" Ia berseru ketika aku mulai berbalik, cewek itu mengigiti bibirnya sendiri_—__aneh_. Haruno meremas gugup rimpel roknya. "Terimakasih, sudah menolong... dan mengantarkanku. Sampai jumpa besok!" Ia berlari kencang ke dalam.

Aku masih benci cewek.

Dan aku masih benci orang berisik yang sok ikut campur.

Aku membuat catatan tambahan; apapun yang dilakukan si alien gula batu itu, aku tetap menyebutnya menyebalkan.

Satu lagi catatanku tentang Haruno. Dan aku mencoba mengutip dari _tankoban_ _manga_ kakakku. Mau dengar?

_Komunikasi dari kabel teleponku yang benar selalu salah. Dan saat aku membuat kabelnya kusut, seseorang di seberang membalas panggilanku_. Yang kira-kira koneksinya dengan Haruno seperti ini: "Saat aku mulai bosan dengan keseharianku, Haruno membuat hariku kacau dan ia mengisinya dengan _hal-hal menyebalkan_."

Dasar Haruno.

**Wonderfull Error|END**


End file.
